


[Podfic] hidden shelters

by marianas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Jonathan knows it should feel strange, talking to Nancy Wheeler at 3:30 in the morning on his brother’s walkie-talkie, but somehow the lateness of the hour and the fact that just two months ago they both sliced their hands open with dull kitchen knives to attract a monster from another dimension makes this seem normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hidden shelters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951075) by [fakelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakelight/pseuds/fakelight). 



> for growlery
> 
> thank you to fakelight for permission
> 
> This fic was exactly what I went looking for when I finished watching the show and I'm so happy it exists.

  


**[mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2016/Hidden%20Shelters.mp3) | [m4a](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2016/Hidden%20Shelters.m4a)**  
**Size:** 0:58:43 | 56M 


End file.
